Making up
by peridot-the-gem
Summary: After Max talked Kate down off of that roof, Victoria has been feeling guilty about publishing that video. On the day of the Vortex club party, she decides to apologize to the poor girl... One-shot (for now)


"Miss Marsh is on the third floor." The lady behind the counter said in a sweet voice, her brown eyes locking with Victoria's deep blue. The blonde's eye brows drew together and a small smile tugged at her lips as a small 'thank you' escaped her glossy lips. It was around three in the afternoon and Victoria had just gotten out of her last class. She decided, since it was... Mostly her fault Kate almost killed herself, she might as well make it up to the girl. Why did she have to take that damned video? She clenched her fists, making her way down the hallway. The sound of her heels clicking on the marbled floors echoed in her head. Victoria bit her lower lip in frustration. Then, she relaxed slightly, remembering how Max had been able to save Kate...

"Thank god..." She muttered to herself. Her eyes wandered the white walls as she passed multiple different paintings on the wall... It reminded her of an art gallery honestly. Victoria stepped into an elevator after letting a few people out of it, waiting for people to flood the small area before pressing the button that had the number 3 on it. Other people pressed different floors before the doors finally closed and they started to ascend. A few people exited the elevator on the second floor, the small box now less crowded. Victoria went over a few things that she wanted to say to Kate, before the bell rung and she exited the elevator.

"Hey Kate, sorry I was such a fucking idiot! I shouldn't have taken that-..." Victoria shook her head, face palming. "No." She muttered with annoyance. "Uh. Hey Kate. So, I like... Saw what happened on the roof and I just wanted to say I'm sorry?" Victoria's voice cracked slightly as she tilted her head at the word 'sorry'. She never usually apologized. She never really needed to. She's only really apologized to... Max. But, that brunette kind of deserved the apology. Victoria stood outside of Kate's door, the works 'Kate Marsh' were written on a page that was stuck to the door. Victoria took a deep breath in and placed her hand on the door handle.

She opened the door quietly and crept in, shutting it behind her. Her eyes instantly locked on the dirty blonde haired girl. Kate had her elbow resting on the window frame, the palm of her hand holding up her chin. Kate was looking out the window, watching all of the cars and people passing, carrying on with their days. Victoria felt her breath hitch in her throat and she inhaled softly. "Hi... Kate." Victoria croaked. The girl jumped slightly, her head quickly twisting to look back at Victoria. Her wide hazel eyes examined the blonde and her eyebrows drew together.

"I-I know..." Victoria rubbed her shoulder, her gaze flickering to the ground. "As hard as it is to admit... I really am sorry for the video..." Victoria's voice cracked again. She felt a lump in her throat as she glanced back up at Kate, who was looking at her with a softer expression. Kate stood up and made her way over to Victoria. Once Kate was a few feet away from Victoria, she had to tilt her head up just to look Victoria in the eyes.

"You can be... Not nice. A lot of the time... But, everyone does deserve forgiveness." Kate sighed softly. Victoria sniffled. She just... Couldn't believe that Kate almost died because of her. Victoria threw her arms around Kate and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"I-I'm so sorry Kate..." She buried her face in the crook of Kate's neck. Kate stood in place for a few seconds, extremely surprised by this. It wasn't like Victoria to lose her composure. Plus, Victoria _never_ made physical contact with really anyone. After a few seconds, Kate returned the hug, awkwardly patting Vic's back. Victoria pulled away from the embrace and wiped whatever tears she had with the palm of her hand. "Er. Sorry. I don't know where that came from." Victoria chuckled lightly and Kate smiled.

"That's fine, it just surprised me a little." Kate rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding Victoria's gaze. She then walked over to her seat and sat down, gesturing to the other seat. Victoria sat across from her and the two sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Victoria inhaled and opened her mouth to say something.

"Um... How- how are you doing, anyways?" She asked. Kate shrugged her shoulders and let out a small sigh.

"Better." She replied simply and gestured to a bunch of papers on the wall. "I was just talking to Max earlier about how I was working on a children's book about bullying." Victoria's shoulders sagged slightly, feeling more guilty than she did before. Kate noticed her expression. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you..." Her voice raised a pitch and she stopped herself.

"Wait. You were talking to Max?" Victoria's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah. She came by my room earlier to visit." Kate smiled. Victoria nodded slowly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well. That's good." She said, drumming her fingers on her lap. "Hey... Um. I was wondering if... Once you get out, we could hang out? Just me and you. None of the others." She assured Kate. The dirty blonde haired girl thought for a few moments before nodding.

"I'd love to." Kate replied. Victoria smiled slightly and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and pulled the phone out, reading a text.

"Kate, I have to run. Courtney needs my help." Victoria stood up. "I'll come visit you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah. Alright..." Kate nodded.

"Au revoir!" Victoria waved as she exited the room, making her way down the hallways again. "See you soon Kate..."

* * *

 **and there you have it! I might add a second chapter possibly if I get some good feedback, so if y'all want to see more, make sure to review!**


End file.
